


Sore Loser

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Sore Loser

"That's it, no more!" stated Napoleon, as he stood up and strode to the drinks cabinet. "It's getting beyond a joke now."

"Calm down my friend," his partner soothed. "It cannot be helped. You will simply have to accept things as they are."

"How is it even possible?" Solo continued. "Tell me that."

"I am sorry, I have no explanation."

Napoleon glared at the innocent face of the blond.

"It was bad enough when you, the communist, beat me at Monopoly. But, to defeat me at Scrabble, when English isn't your first language, is just rubbing salt in the wound."


End file.
